


Jealousy is a Curious Thing

by RyanTruexJr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTruexJr/pseuds/RyanTruexJr
Summary: Gendry watches Arya train in the courtyard with Podrick.





	Jealousy is a Curious Thing

Gendry shouldn't have been watching training this morning. No, he definitely shouldn't have. If he would have stayed in the forge, he wouldn't have seen it. Arya was training with Brienne's squire. Podrick he believed his name was. Gendry only had talked to him once, when they first met. He should have stayed in the forge. Just watching the way Podrick looked at Arya every time she knocked him off his feet. Gendry crossed his arms in front of his chest, a scowl forming on his face.  
"What's got you in knots this morning, smith?" Bronn asked, coming up next to Gendry. Bronn showed up at Winterfell two nights ago, looking for the Lannister men. Cersi wanted them killed, but Bronn had a change of heart.  
"Uhh...nothing." he responded, still staring at the pair in the courtyard.  
"Ahh...Lady Stark is good. Isn't she?"  
"Yeah..." Gendry trailed off, not really paying any mind to the other man standing next to him.  
"Does the young lad fancy a lady of Winterfell?" Bronn slapped the young man on the back. Gendry glared at Bronn.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Bronn. I have work to do." Gendry said, catching the embrace between Arya and the squire.  
"You better figure it out before Pod the Rod shows Lady Stark..." Gendry left the courtyard, not wanting to see anymore of those two or listening to Bronn talk about Podrick's cock.  
***  
Podrick walked into the forge on a mission for  Lady Brienne. Brienne had visited Gendry to ask him for a special weapon made of dragon glass for herself and Podrick. Now Brienne has given Podrick the task of picking them both up. Gendry was working on the far end of the forge.  
"Sir Gendry..." Podrick said, getting a look from the blacksmith. "I'm here to..."  
"I know why you're here, squire." Gendry set down his hammer. "They are over here." His voice was flat and emotionless. Podrick followed Gendry to the small workbench against the far wall. There, sitting on the table, was what Brienne had asked for. A long sword for her and a smaller sword for Podrick.  
"These are the best..."  
"Stay away from her."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Lady Stark. Stay away from her. She's too good for you."  
"And what? You are?" Gendry sighed.  
"I'm just a bastard blacksmith. Of course I'm not." Podrick grabbed the weapons. "If you ever lay a hand on her though..." Gendry picked up his hammer off the anvil. Podrick immediately took a step back.  
"I know she only has eyes for you." He said as he walked away.  
***  
Gendry was still working in the forge long after everyone had left. He still had one last special request to finish. Jon had request a dagger for Sansa. As he hammered the dragon glass, Gendry heard footsteps heading to his work station. He knew it was Arya.  
"Are you bloody mad, Gendry Waters?!" Arya yelled at him. He didn't look at her, only putting his hammer down. "In what world gives you the right to threaten people?" Arya asked, shoving hin.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"You told Podrick to stay away! You practically threatened to bash his head in with your hammer!" Gendry still didn't look at her. "Look at me." She didn't yell this time, but it was still just as stern. Gendry turned to look at her.  
"Lady Stark..."  
"Don't call me that. Are you...jealous?" Gendry scoffed.  
"Of Podrick?" Gendry rolled his eyes.  
"You are. Maybe I should see why Tyrion and Bronn were talking about his magic cock and the prostitutes that gave Bronn his money back after he bought them for Podrick." Arya turned to leave, but Gendry grabbed her arm. "Let go of me."  
"So you can go see Podrick's magic cock?" Gendry turned her, so she was facing him before slowly starting to walk her backwards. When her back hit the work bench, Gendry grabbed her with one arm and set her on top of it.  
"What are you going to do?" She whispered, the heat between her thighs rising. Gendry took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it up just slightly.  
"Nothing you don't want to do." He said, sending Arya's cheeks into a scarlet mess.  
"What are you going to do if I decided to start flirting with Podrick?" Gendry didn't respond. Instead, he crushed his lips against hers, getting a deep moan from Arya.  
"Are you really going to flirt with the squire in front of me, knowing all the things I want to do to you?" He asked against her neck, his breath hot.  
"Maybe..."  
"Liar." He said, nipping at her neck. Arya's head fell back, her eyes closing as he slowly kiss down to her clavicle. "Podrick has nothing on me." Gendry looked Arya in the eyes. "I hope you don't like this tunic." Arya didn't have time to say anything before Gendry ripped it straight down, exposing her bare skin. "That's better." Arya quickly kicked off her boots before Gendry practically ripped her trousers down her legs. Gendry pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers again. "Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you don't want me." He said as two fingers slid through her heat.  
"Gendry..." Arya breathed.  
"Tell me Podrick doesn't do it for you." Gendry slowly took himself out of his pants.  
"Gendry, please."   
"Say it."  
"Podrick doesn't do it for me." Gendry smirked slightly. He grabbed her lower back, tilting her just slightly. Gendry stepped close so his legs were touching the edge of the work bench, his manhood close to her heat. Feeling brave, Arya wrapped her legs around Gendry's waist, pushing the tip inside her.  
"Arya..." his voice ragged. Gendry picked her up and carried to his small quarters in the forge. He laid her down on the bed before kicking his pants off the rest of the way. He climb up on the bed, slowly laying down on top of her. Arya looked up at him, her breathes short and heavy.  
"Gendry..." Gendry tangled his fingers into her hair as his other hand guide himself inside her. As quickly he slid into, he pulled out. "Gendry..." she whimpered before slammed back into her. Arya cried out, bucking her hips against his. He did it again, Arya holding on tight. He didn't plan to be this rough with her, but with the way her body was reacting, he didn't think she minded. Gendry ground her into the mattress as he kept his hard pace. Arya was shaking underneath him, begging him to keep going. Gendry gripped the headboard with one hand, Arya's thigh in the other. Arya had always been the kind to take charge, so it was different to herself begging Gendry to keep going this way, instead of taking control from him. Maybe next time she threaten to flirt with Podrick, she'll take over. If he'll let her. Neither of then lasted much longer as they both cried out as they both fell of the edge. Gendry collapsed half way on top of Arya, his breath fast and heavy. He pressed lazy kisses to her shoulder as Arya ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Maybe I should get you jealous more often." Arya said with a shaky laugh. Gendry scoffed.  
"I cant handle being this jealous all the time, Arry." Gendry rolled off her, Arya turning to her side. Gendry settled behind her, holding her close. "Please don't flirt with Podrick. I don't want to hear Bronn talk about his magic cock again." Arya laughed out loud.   
"Don't worry, I won't."


End file.
